glee_sorcery_and_magic_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Julia Hawthorne
"Wait Jackson is alive. That can't be I was told he died by wait. He might know where we are. I'm worried about Rebecca." Julia finding out that Jackson being alive Julia *Hawk* Hawthorne is main character in Glee: Sorcery and Magic Fanfiction. Hawk is an immortal elemental witch. Hawk mostly uses fire, storms, air, and ice. Hawk is on the archery team, boy's basketball, hockey, and lacrosse team. Hawk is the co-captain of the New Directions with her friend Parker Everson. Hawk is originally from London, England. Hawk is the leader of a group of rebel witches/sorcerers. Hawk can play the guitar and sing really well. She is a teen mother with two children named Sophie and Jackson Hawthorne Jr.. Hawk is portrayed by Shantel Vansanten. Biography Early Life Julia never really knew her family because she was seperated from them when thunderstorm caused a flood in their town. Julia meets a sorcerer named Jackson who took care of her because he also lost his family. Jackson and Julia taught each other how to use magic. Julia went on the path of being an elemental witch while Jackson became a all source sorcerer. Julia and Jackson became close friends for years with protecting each other from harm and many other things. They get seperated when Julia was forced to leave by another witch by the named of Cassidy. Julia and Jackson become immortal socerer and witch. Julia meets a sorcerer by the name of Andre Fischer and they become close friends. Reunitting with Jackson Andre, Julia, and Andre's little sister Bella were traveling around the suburbs of London searching for a sword that is for elemental witches or sorcerers. Jackson finds Bella in one of the shops that belong to him. Julia is one to find Bella after Jackson keeps her with him. Jackson regonizies Julia when she brings herself to the shop. Julia explains that they were just looking for a sword. Cassidy gets angry with Jackson for bringing in one sorcerer, one witch, and one human. Julia and Jackson starts to date for many years because Jackson had finally had the courage to ask her out. They date for five years until Julia finds out about the war and Jackson was only using her to get at the rebel witches and sorcerers because Cassidy told him to to do that. Julia breaks up with him and runs away from him. Andre joins her because he doesn't like Jackson. Andre made sure she was okay after the break up. Julia changes her name to Hawk after she left Jackson, so he wouldn't find her. She also changed her hair color to blonde. Julia finds out she is pregnant with twins. Julia and Andre were on their way to the airport when two sorcerers and one witch attacked them until a witch by the name of Jenna Olsen saved the duo's lives. Jenna and Julia become good friends. Andre and Jenna help her to United States. Living in the United States Julia and Andre lived together for many years with Julia's twins named Sophie and Jackson. Julia asked Andre to be the godfather. Julia decides to go to school. Julia decides to join the rebellion and they rebels asked her to be the leader. She meets a guy named Luca Richardson, who knew about the war between the witches/sorcerers vs. the rebel witches and sorcerers. Luca's family for generations has been helping the rebels. Luca explained to her how he cared about taking care of anyone that needs protecting from evil witches/sorcerers. Luca tells Hawk about a girl that is a descadant of their arch rival Cassidy who's name is Rebecca Stone. Hawk decides to go to the same school as Rebecca, so she can protect Rebecca from Clara and Jackson. One day while Hawk was spying on Rebecca an informant from the rival side tells her that Jackson is dead, so she became depressed about this. School Years Julia tells her twins to go to different schools. Sophie decides to goes to a school in Arkon, Ohio while Jackson decides to go to Dalton Academy in Westerville, Ohio. Hawk and Luca decides to go to William McKinley High School. They both decided to be sophomore even though Luca is really is a freshman. Personality and Appearance Julia is a smart, tom-boy, brave, loyal, protecting, wise, honest, trustworthy, talented, and snarky. Julia has trust issues ebcause of her ex-boyfriend. Julia is really competetive with anything. She is known to be a good leader and she listens to others. She is opened minded and likes to hear both sides of people's conflict. Julia never backs down from a fight. Julia usually wears a black trench coat while fighting and usually wears the coat to school. Julia used to have brown hair because she dyed it blonde because she wanted freedom from Jackson and Clara. Julia doesn't like wearing makeup or girly girl stuff. Her outfit is rebel type because she is a rebel. She never wears jewerlery. When Julia ever peforms she would wear a fedora hat, so people won't regonize her. Julia is fine without wearing her hat. Powers and Abilites Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' Julia can control and create fire and can mix with her storm powers *'Electrokinesis:' Julia can create and control electricty *'Cryokinesis' *'Geokinesis' *'Hydrokinesis' *'Photokinesis' *'Telekinesis' *'Pyschokinesis' *'Thermokinesis' *'Darkness' *'Flight' *'Immortality' *'Lightning Teleportation' *'Air Teleportation' *'Shadow Teleportation' *'Water Teleportation' Abilites *Julia can play the guitar. She has two guitars *Julia is really smart Relationships Jackson : See Jackson and Julia- Julckson : Status: Broken Up Jackson and Julia met when he finds her when she was very young. Jackson didn't know she was going to become immortal until he starts trainning her to become a witch. Even though they went on different paths of being a witch or sorcerer they still were friends. Julia and Jackson's friendship were rocky when the friends meet Cassidy, an all immortal sorcerer who is also Jackson's new mentor. Julia had feelings for Jackson and kept them hidden. Julia got forced to leave because of Cassidy. Jackson is upset with this, but he was told by Cassidy that he should forget about Julia. Jackson finds her when Julia is looking for Bella. Jackson is really happy to see her because he has feelings for her. He disobeys his boss just to protect the girl he loves. Andre thinks he is just faking it. Little did Julia know, Andre is correct about Jackson faking it. Jackson finally asks her out on a date after a month after reunitting. Julia and Jackson dated for five years until Julia finds out that he was just using her to find rebels. Julia breaks up with him and she leaves him without saying goodbye. Julia finds out she is pregnant with Jackson's children. Julia is told that Jackson had died during a battle with some rebels because an informant thought she still worked for Clara. Julia got depressed about this and she hadn't been the same since this incident. Andre Fischer : See Andre and Julia- Jundre : Status: Best friends and partners in crime Julia and Andre met when Julia had left Jackson the first time. Andre was really protective of her and the duo became the best friends and partners because Andre was a sorcerer. Andre had always help her and made sure she is okay. When Andre's little sister Bella goes missing. Julia promises him, she would find his sister. Julia brings Andre to her old friend Jackson. Jackson and Andre didn't get a long with each other and Andre believed that Jackson was just using Julia to get to the rebels. Andre was there for her during many things including her breakup with Jackson and Jackson's betreyal, her pregnancy, Jackson's death, and becoming her second in command when she became leader of the rebels in the United States. Cassidy : Main article: Cassidy and Julia '' : ''Status: Arch rivals Cassidy and Julia became rivals when they first meet. Cassidy was jealous when she notices that Jackson would always hang out with Julia. Cassidy and Julia never got along because of they both liked the same persona dn also had different morals than each other. Cassidy forced Julia to leave the group for the first time because Julia wasn't an all source witch like her. Julia did leave because Cassidy was more powerful than her. Julia knew that she wasn't as pretty as Cassidy. Julia returns and Cassidy isn't happy about this exsually since Jackson is the one who brought her in. Cassidy tries her best to break up the couple, but she remembers that she told Jackson to just use her to get to the rebels. Cassidy is happy when Julia leaves because of the betreyal of Jackson and she can now have Jackson for herself. Cassidy doesn't know that Julia had met her desancdant named Rebecca Stone. Cassidy didn't even know she has a descandent until Jackson told her. Songs Here's the list of songs Hawk has performed in. Solos Season One *'Warriors' by Beth Crowley ''(True Magic) Duets Unknown Solos in group songs Season One *'Warrior' ''by Imagine Dragons ''(Trust and Doubt) *'He Never Failed Me Yet (Trust and Doubt) Gallery Julia's trench coat.jpg|Julia's favorite coat Julia's hat.jpg|Julia's hat Julia with brown hair.jpg|Julia with brown hair Jackson Hawthorne Jr..jpg|Jackson Hawthorne Jr.' son|link=Jackson Hawthorne Jr. Sophie Hawthorne.jpg|'Sophie Hawthorne|link=Sophie Hawthorne Andre and Julia.jpg|Andre and Julia' best friends and partners|link=Andre Fischer Julia's guitar.jpg|One of Julia's guitars Julia's ascoutic guitar.jpg|The other guitar Trivia *She uses many nicknames so Jackson won't find out about her being alive **'Examples:''' Hawk (most common), Ice, Blizzard, and Stormy Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Witch Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:Rebel Category:Season 1 Category:Elemental Witch